


My Green Eyed Drummer Boy

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Metallica
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: Klars! This is Kirk speaking on his and Lars' relationship. Just beautiful smutty goodness from our drummer boy and our guitar god.





	My Green Eyed Drummer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this satisfies some Klars need

They say green eyes are the sign of a hidden magic. Whoever “they” are, they’ve probably met my soulmate.

He insists on public displays of affection wherever we are. If theres a camera, so much the better.

We both play in the biggest band in the world. He’s a drummer. When I say the man has a good sense of rhythm, I mean in every sense of the word. He’s Danish, and he grew up a lot more uninhibited than myself.   
The first time I met the guy, I noticed he hated wearing pants. He proceeded to pull down his boxers and flash me as a way of saying “welcome.” My previous band, Exodus, wasn’t keen on nudity so this might have been the first time I ever saw another man's ass. What an ass it was too. So much creamy white skin, stretched taught over muscle. I knew we were going to be great friends.

I had known my sexuality for only a short time. So far, I had only made it to second base. There was always something stopping me from going anywhere near someone's pants and what lurked within. 

 

First time for everything.

 

I wish I could say when I lost my virginity that it was the stuff romance novels are made of, but in truth it was awkward, involved lots of fumbling, and falling over each other in pursuit of reckless pleasure. But it was with this delicious Danish, and he showed me things I never thought I would see.

After that first time, which was over for both of us in about three minutes, we quickly figured out how to do it right. He discovered I like being thrown against the wall, kissed full on the mouth. I love having my clothes ripped off me, as he trails his talented hands and tongue down my chest. He reaches that part of me, silken and glistening, takes it in his mouth and makes love to me like the most beautiful music no one else can hear. 

Then he takes me by the hand and leads me to our bedroom.

We stop in front of the bed, he kisses me. His tongue searches my mouth, tasting every part of me as though he could suck my soul through his parted lips and bring me into himself. He then pushes me gently on to our bed, still kissing me, still whispering how beautiful I am with my eye liner all smudged and my hair all a mess. If flattery were currency I would be a rich man indeed.

Rolling me over, he kisses down my back. He tastes my skin, lightly nipping and leaving love bites. My body is responsive to his touch and his mouth. After all this time, we still know how to blow each other’s minds. He takes care of me, holding me in his strong arms, cradling me from the outside world. And goes down.  
He reaches my rim and the flat of his tongue tickles the outside. I can feel his hot breath and it’s driving me insane. God I love this man. He teases a little bit more before his tongue finds its way inside my hole. Greedy little bastard he is, he plays with it until I’m squirming and begging him, please. Please. 

He chuckles. 

He brings his tongue up to nip at my ear, enjoying the mewling noises i make. My thighs are shaking, my body is wanton. My eyes express pure lust and need, want. I want him. He needs to fuck me.

He’s torturing me with his mouth again. This time tracing my tattoos, first the one on my chest. Then he finds the one just above my belly button. I know his game. As soon as he finishes tracing the arch above my navel, he grabs me by the flames on my hips, the flames that remind him where I burn with fire. He fingers me, scissoring one, then two. He takes his time, as usual. The bastard.

By this time I have forgotten my own name. my sole focus is on this beautiful man that I don’t deserve. My angel and the one who knows me better than anyone.

Finally, after what feels like eternity, I hear the bottle click. He slicks the fluid on his cock, readying himself. Then he takes his fingers and preps me a little more, this time with the oil. He lines up his cock against my ass and I breathe out as he pushes in, farther, farther, until he hits bottom. My god, after all this time I still can’t get enough. 

He waits until I’ve adjusted. Over time, I haven’t needed as much but his length is still enough to catch my breath. Slowly he pulls out to the tip, then slides his way back home. I push my ass out and he rides it like it’s the last thing he will do. The pleasure is so intense, so exquisite, it brings me to tears. I love him so much. I know, he says as he continues to rock himself inside me, not just taking but giving as well.

We both reach our finish line before too much longer, the sound of bodies slapping together gets louder, flesh on flesh, blood on blood. We are both inside each other’s souls at the moment it happens. He grunts softly, feeling my hole tense up and close itself tightly on him. He spills his seed inside me, crying out my name and how much he loves me. I come just then with a cry, shooting my load on the bed in front of me. Then I collapse from exhaustion and he slowly pulls himself out of me.

We are both in the clouds for a long moment, coming down from our high. As soon as he catches his breath, he disappears into the bathroom we share and grabs a cool cloth. He tenderly wipes me off. It’s moments like these that I remember why I fell for him. He’s perfect. 

We are perfect. 

The magic we make might not register as ripples to the outside world. But to us, it’s life giving. Life affirming. Perhaps there is something to the idea of green eyes and sorcery.


End file.
